


Diego Learns Something New About Himself

by PoeDameronsJacket



Series: Diego Likes Boys & Plays Hockey [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hockey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Submissive Diego Hargreeves, pandemic mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDameronsJacket/pseuds/PoeDameronsJacket
Summary: "He had never considered men before – he’d thought that sort of thing was for guys like Klaus, not him."Diego and Luther play hockey. While bubbled in a hotel, tensions rise amongst rival teams.Basically PWP but kind of sweet too. Diego + an Original Male Character.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Diego Likes Boys & Plays Hockey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Diego Learns Something New About Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the series, but part 2 works as a standalone if you want some Lila presence and to see Diego getting dominated in a threesome.

Diego pulled off his gloves and helmet, grabbed a towel, and began wiping the sweat from his face. He ignored Luther’s attempt at a fist-bump on his way into the locker room, and sat down to begin undressing. They’d just lost their second game in the NHL playoff season against the New Orleans Gators. Coach was going to have their heads.

The team, exhausted and angry at themselves, were more subdued than usual as they showered and headed back to the hotel. Because of the pandemic, all the teams were bubbled in a hotel in Toronto. This had led to more tensions than usual as rivals passed each other in the corridors or at lunch.

Diego had gotten used to whispered snipes about his fucked up family as he walked the halls and Luther had gotten into more than one fight with a rival team-member before breakfast was even served.

***

Back at the hotel, Diego lay exhausted on his bed while a few of his teammates sat discussing gameplay around him. “Luther. Luther. Hey. Luther”. His brother ignored him as he scowled at a player stat chart trying to make it out.  
Diego reached over to his bed drawer, grabbed one of his knives and threw it at his brother, who ducked just in time. “What the fuck, Diego?” he shouted as the team went silent.

“Pass me a six-pack”.

The team stared in silence, more appalled that Diego would drink that much in the middle of playoff season than the fact that he almost impaled his brother and fellow team member.

An hour and a half later, Diego crumpled his last beer and threw it in the can. He got up to dig through the closet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Glancing around, he grabbed the ice bucket and headed out of his hotel room, ignoring his team’s judgmental stares behind him.

After a minute wandering the hall, he found a hotel map explaining that the closest ice machine was on the floor below, where the Gators were housed. Grumbling to himself, he headed for the stairs and down the hall below. As he approached the ice machine’s side corridor, he saw a dark hulking figure leaning against the wall.  
“Look who it is. The superhero who fucked up not one but two penalty shots today”. Diego’s eyes narrowed as he approached the Gators' offensive player.

“Isn’t it a little past your bedtime, Mason?”, Diego snarled.

“You deserve a good beating, you know, Hargreeves? Knock some of that self-obsessed hero crap out of your head”.

“Why wait for the rink? I’m ready right now.” Diego had had a shit enough day as it was. He had single-handedly lost the game for his team today. His semi-assassin semi-girlfriend Lila had disappeared into the time continuum and not bothered to show her face in months. Not to mention the fact that he was six beers deep and eager to down an entire whiskey bottle.

He was standing nose to nose with Mason by now. From this close, he could feel the energy radiating off of Mason’s muscles – one of the biggest players in the league and a complete goon, hired mainly for his aggression on the rink more than any specific playing skills.

Diego wished he’d brought his knives with him. He curled his fists, ready to strike, but he was too slow. Mason grabbed him by the collar, swung him around into the side corridor, and held him up against the wall so Diego’s feet couldn’t reach the ground.

Suddenly, Diego felt a burst of pain and thought for a fraction of a second he’d been punched on the mouth. Then he realized…Mason was kissing him. Full-on, hard, teeth-on-his-lips kissing him.  
His brain couldn’t compute. All he knew was a few second later, he was opening his mouth to let Mason’s tongue in, Mason was lowering his feet to the ground, and Diego was pushing Mason away from him and against the wall across, hands grabbing at his shirt, trying to find a way in to touch his muscled chest.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. Diego ripped himself away and stared at him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Mason smirked. “I’m sick of seeing your smug face on the rink. Your team will never beat ours, and I think it’s time you understood where you belonged. You don’t care about this game, you’re just in it because Daddy thought it would look good for the family, having dynamic brotherly duo in the league. But you don't belong here."

As he spoke, he walked Diego back against the wall, his hands snaked down, and he began rubbing his dick through his jeans. Diego bucked his hips as he felt his erection grow.  
This was not how he’d imagined tonight would go. For that matter, this is not how he imagined joining the NHL would ever go. He’d never met a group of straighter men in his life. Or so he’d thought.

Mason was kissing his neck now. Diego managed to mutter, “If someone leaves their room right now, they’ll see us. It’ll be game-over for both of us.”

“So let’s go inside”. Mason hooked his hands through Diego’s belt loop and pulled him towards a room across the hall. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he began tearing Diego’s shirt off.  
With his back against the door, Diego watched in astonishment as Mason lowered to his knees, pulled Diego’s dick out of his jeans, and placed it in between his thick lips. Diego gasped as Mason began licking his head before sliding his whole length into his mouth and bobbing back and forth.  
Before long, Diego felt himself reaching the edge, and put his hands on Mason’s head to stop him.

“Right.” Mason said, standing up and shaking out his legs. “How do you want this to go?”

“I have never done this before, never thought about this before, and don’t want to think about it now. You lead the way.”

Mason broke into a slow grin, then threw Diego onto the bed and straddled him, Diego’s erect dick resting on Mason’s underwear-clad crotch.

“I’m going to ride you.” Mason whispered. Diego felt his cheeks flush.

Mason stood up, towering over Diego, looking like a dark-skinned Greek God, and pulled off his underwear. Then he pulled off the rest of Diego’s clothes, leaving him splayed out and naked.

Mason settled himself back into his position over Diego, leaned over to grab lube from his side table, and, to Diego’s mild horror, began fingering himself.  
“Gotta prep – don’t want your big dick hurting my ability play tomorrow”.

Mason, hands behind him, began riding his own fingers while Diego watched his facial expression transform into one of bliss. He felt his dick leaking as he watched.

“Ready?” Mason whispered, leaning down to bite Diego’s lip until he tasted blood. “While I personally want to play well tomorrow, I certainly hope to exhaust you”.

Diego just nodded.

Mason raised himself up, shuffled up Diego’s body, gently took his dick and placed it along the entry to his hole. Diego gasped immediately at the sensation.

Mason slowly began lowering himself onto Diego’s length, submerging the entire thing into him. Then he began sliding up and down, slowly, before bouncing more aggressively, his own dick slapping against his stomach as he went.

Before long, Diego was arching his back and biting closed a scream. Mason kept moving up and down as Diego softened, and a few moments later came over Diego’s chest.

He pulled himself off Diego, and slumped exhausted by his side. He reached over to grab a tissue and he smiled as he wiped Diego clean.  
“Thanks for that.”

Still sitting in waves of bliss, Diego could hardly think about how bewildering this whole experience was. He had never considered men before – he’d thought that sort of thing was for guys like Klaus, not him. 

….Not to mention the fact that he had just been fucked by Mason, his necessary enemy by nature of the game.

Mason moved his head onto Diego’s chest, wrapped an arm around him, and whispering into his neck, “You still deserve a good beating on the rink though. Watch yourself tomorrow,” before falling into a deep sleep.

Diego wondered vaguely if his team was missing him. The thought of them finding out how he had spent the night made him laugh quietly to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at writing fic!


End file.
